Le garde malade
by fanseries
Summary: Bones est malade


_Salut a tous je revien avec ce one shop sur Bones que j'éspére que vous prendrez autan de plaisird a lire que j'en ais eu a l'écrire _

_Bones ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent _

_aucun spolier ( je fais parti de cette infime parti des gens qui attende qu'm6 diffuse enfin la saison 3 ) _

_J'allais oublier. je remercie onsteller ma béta qui a corriger les fautes _

Le garde malade

Allongée dans son lit, les couvertures remontées sur la tête, le docteur Tempérance Brennan dormait profondément, un tas de mouchoirs en papier dans la main

TOC TOC TOC

Tempérance ouvrit les yeux et grogna en regardant son réveil « 10h00 » qui cela pouvait bien être ? Elle avait pris un congé maladie et ne travaillait sur aucune enquête

TOC TOC TOC

Brennan cracha une série de juron et s'extirpa de son lit. Elle réprima un frisson quant ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le plancher geler de son appartement. Elle se leva et mit quelques secondes a trouver son équilibre, elle traversa le salon en toussant.

Elle déverrouilla le loquet et ouvrit la porte, elle resta immobile, il était-la !

Il portait un jean et un blouson marron

- Booth !!

Il lui souri, de ce sourire si éclatant qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois

- Salut Bones, pas la peine de vous demander comment vous allez

Elle lui sourit

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Je peux entrer ?

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer, elle referma la porte et le suivi dans le salon

- Whaou, vous avez dévalisé une pharmacie ?

Il désigna la table basse ou était éparpillé un tas de boites de médicaments

- Oui, j'ai tout essayer mais rien n'y fait

Il souri à nouveau et la regarda, elle sentait son regard la détailler et elle pensa à sa tenue, elle portait un pyjama en coton blanc et avait noué une écharpe autour de son cou. Avec ses yeux et le nez rougit, elle devait ressembler à un clown

- Désolé pour ma tenue

- C'est pas grave, vous êtes malade

Brennan s'assis dans le canapé

- Est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Je joue les garde malade

Bones leva les yeux vers lui

- C'est quoi un garde malade ?

Booth soupira

- Ecoutez Bones, vous êtes malade et moi j'ais pas d'enquêtes alors je viens vous tenir compagnie

- Mais j'ai rien demandé moi !

Booth se laissa tomber à coter d'elle

- Bones, arrêtez de tout compliquer, disons simplement que je suis un ami qui prend soin d'une autre amie.

Brennan soupira, respirant au passage les effluves de pin et de menthe du parfum de Booth

- C'est quoi le rôle d'un garde malade ?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'agent spécial, il se leva

- D'abord, faire en sorte que le malade reste dans son lit

Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui, elle senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'il écartait une mèche de ses cheveux

- Maintenant, retournez vous coucher.

Elle souri à son ton autoritaire mais obéit tout de même

- D'accord, mais et vous ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi

Elle soupira et s'éloigna dans sa chambre

Booth resta quelques instants debout, se rappelant les cheveux de Bones entre ses doigts. Booth respira profondément et entrepris de mettre de l'ordre dans le salon de sa partenaire.

Une fois fait, il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour dégoter un bol et quelques ingrédients il disposa le bol et des gâteaux sur un plateau et sorti de la cuisine.

Il traversa le salon et s'immobilisa devant la porte de la chambre « courage Booth, tu va y arriver » il soupira, après tout il allait seulement entrer dans la chambre de sa partenaire, pas de quoi s'enflammer « s'enflammer ! tu va entrer dans la chambre de Bones c'est pas n'importe qui, s'est la seule femme que tu ne pourras jamais toucher même si tu en meurs d'envie »

Faisant taire son combat intérieur, il appela

- Bones ?

Pas de réponse, il poussa la porte avec le coude. Elle s'ouvrit Booth ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que tout était parfaitement rangé. Il s'approcha de Bones qui s'était endormie sur le lit, ses cheveux bruns s'étalant autour de son visage son sourire s'agrandi, il marcha jusqu'à la table de nuit pour déposer le plateau tout d'un coup, son regard fut accrocher par un cadre avec une photo la seule photo dans tout l'appartement, elle représentait l'équipe, Hodgins et Angéla se tenait la main et souriaient, au centre Zack qui ne semblait avoir qu'une envie de retrouver ses ossements, a droite Camille qui souriait doucement et enfin, un peu plus en avant, Bones et lui, Bones souriait et Booth aussi, il avait même passer une main dans le dos de son amie

Il se ne se souvenait plus quant cette photo avait était prise mais il trouva qu'elle reflétait parfaitement le caractère de chaque membre de l'équipe

- Hum

Il sortit de sa contemplation et se retourna ver Bones qui commençait à s'agiter. Elle ouvrit les yeux

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il

- Ca peu aller, c'est quoi ça ?

Elle désigna le plateau

- C'est un remède de grand-mère conter la grippe

Il attrapa le bol et lui tandis. Après un instant hésitation, elle se releva et porta la boisson et la porta à ces lèvres

- C'est très bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Du lait chaud du beurre et du miel, ma mère m'en faisait quand j'étais malade et d'ailleurs pas que quant j'étais malades j'adorais ça

Elle continua à boire et Booth garda le silence, il était toujours fasciné par la couleur des yeux de la jeune femme. Il inspira profondément et déclara

- Bon, maintenant, vous vous recouchez et vous vous reposez

Il reposa le bol sur le plateau et se dirigea ver la porte

- Booth !!

Il se retourna

- Oui ?

- Merci

Le cœur de Booth fit un bond

- De rien tempérance

Quant Bones rouvrit les yeux, la pénombre avait envahi la chambre, un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était dix sept d'heures passé, elle se leva doucement, son mal de tête avait totalement disparu et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle contourna le lit et sorti de la pièce.

Elle fut surprise de voir Booth endormi sur le canapé un livre ouvert sur la poitrine

« l'histoire de l'anthropologie » lut-elle, un sourire se désigna sur ses lèvres

Elle s'avance, cherchant la meilleur chose a faire

- Booth ! appela-t-elle doucement

L'agent spécial sursauta et ouvrit les yeux

- Vous êtes réveillée. Dit-il en se relevant

- Oui, c'est gentil a vous d'être resté mais il ne fallait pas

- Oh ! c'est rien

Il restèrent un moment silencieux finalement, Booth demanda

- Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui beaucoup

Il lui fit son sourire « spécial Bones » et elle lui souri en retour

- Vous devriez rentrer, dit-elle, j'ai asser abusée de vous

L'espace d'un instant, elle cru déceler une lueur dans les yeux de son partenaire mais il se ressaisit très vite

- Oh, ça va, comme ça j'en sais plus sur l'anthropologie

Il désigna le bouquin

- Oh, je l'ai jamais terminé celui la je me suis arrêtée à la dixième page. Déclara-t-elle

- Moi a la quinzième, je vous bats

Il éclatèrent de rire et Bones déclara sérieusement

- Je voulais vous remercier Booth, vraiment, je sais que vous auriez pu passer la journée a faire autre chose qu'a veuillez sur moi, avec Parker par exemple mais vous êtes-la. merci.

Il s'approcha d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien

- Je serais toujours la

Cette dernière phrase sonner comme une promesse faite la nuit tombant.

_Voila alors ? _


End file.
